Bedsheets
by sweaterweather
Summary: After having a reoccuring wet dream about another Cullen, Bella gets a early morning visit from Alice. Reviews are welcome.
1. Fresh Sheets

It was still fairly early, so Charlie wasn't up yet. I felt like I was a teenage boy with a reoccurring wet dream, having to wash my sheets four days in a row. Except I didn't have a penis. The reoccurring wet dream department would have a big, fat check mark next to it. I glanced at my watch I concluded that Charlie wouldn't know now, seeing that it wasn't even dawn yet. Tiptoeing down the hallway, I silently kicked myself for stepping squarely on the squeaky step as I reached the stairs. Without turning on any lights I managed to successfully maneuver my way into the laundry closet and put my sheets in.

To the best of my luck, Alice was standing the corner of my room with her back to me looking at an old collage. When I walked in, she looked up. I pretended not to see her for a minute. And then I realized how stupid it was for me to try and ignore her.

"If you want me to leave, I can go now." Alice said, her voice slightly questioning. I could notice her eyebrows raising even in the semi-darkness of my room . I didn't know what I wanted, truly. Or at least I knew what I wanted but that it is impossible to eat your cake and have it too. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. a hand running through my hair as if somehow the follicles had the answer I was looking for.

"No, don't…" I said awkwardly. It was only time for Alice to confront me about what her visions were showing. I could have easily denied it, and brushed it of as a mistake just as the cliff diving adventure was misinterpreted. She just stood there, looking at me. I couldn't take it. "Listen, I can explain," I began. Edward was on a week long "hiking" trip with Emmett and Jasper, leaving Alice to keep an eye on me. But I don't think that it had anything to do with his absence. Don't get me wrong, Edward is beautiful. But Alice…I can't even begin to describe it.

I also can't exactly say who was the first to initiate anything, but suddenly, we were no longer on opposite sides of the room. And just as suddenly, her thumbs were rubbing circles into the fabric of my comfy wife beater over my nipples making them harden almost instantaneously. I took the initiative to grab hold of her hips, snaking my hands in the space between her unbelted jeans and skin. And even more suddenly than all that, our lips met. Our teeth clashed together, not in that awkward sloppy kiss kind of way, but in the way that I knew this was right yet oh so wrong. If this were Edward and I, he would have pushed me away, leaving me only yearning for more. But instead, this was Alice and her lips only met mine just as fervently as they did seconds before. For a second, I stopped kissing her, fearing that maybe we were going too far and that she had just as much self control as Edward. I could barely keep myself from envisioning this going to far.

Alice murmured something into my ear, something that I didn't quite catch as her cool breath ran alongside my face. Whatever it was, it didn't matter as she swiftly push me back into the overstuffed chair on the other side of the room. As my body sank into the seat - hands still on her hips and our lips still locked in a slightly slower, more passionate kiss. She took the opportunity to snake one hand into my underwear. Together, her fingers cupped me and it took nearly all my own self discipline for me not to mount her fingers and ride them as hard as possible as I had done in this reoccurring dream.

Straddling me in the chair, Alice easily slid two chilled fingers inside of me. Not wanting her to stop, I slid my hands into her jeans and gripped her ass with all my might. It took everything within me to not moan loudly, waking up Charlie Swan, one of the hardest sleepers known to man. She seemed to sense this, and her mouth attacked mine. I pulled on her bottom lip as if my life depended on it. When she began to pump her fingers in and out of me, I'm pretty sure I made one of those classic "o" shaped faces. And as she started to pump herself towards and away from me as hard as I could possibly stand, I'm even more sure that everybody in Phoenix could have heard me if she didn't kiss me so hard.

A slightly less than audible "ohhhhhh Alice…" was her only warning that I was getting close. I remember seeing her wide golden eyes narrow as she began to rub my clit. Feeling myself get even closer, I squeezed her bare ass as I arched up to the last stroke of her fingers that sent me over the edge.

My body shuddered for what seemed to be hours. She lazily planted kisses along my neck and chest as I came down from the orgasm. When I regained control of my body, I couldn't quite decipher if this was a cruel, cruel dream or an unimaginable reality. We kissed slowly and deliberately for minute and it just felt right.

"You aren't dreaming, Bella. However, you will need to take a shower and air our your room a little." she said. If she were a human, I'd be offended by that comment. She tilted her head up, closed her eyes, and breathed in audibly in the early morning light. "It smells absolutely delightful in here but then I wouldn't be able to concentrate after school as I pretend to do schoolwork if you don't do something about it. And if you don't shower," she began, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips, "well then we will just have to have a second round in your truck in between classes. Your pick, Bella." she said as she slipped out of my window as Edward had done many, many times before.

I considered not taking the shower as I pulled on my robe to start Charlie's routine morning pot of coffee.


	2. Weeds

I went against all better judgment, taking a shower shortly after I started the pot of coffee that Charlie and I religiously shared most mornings. With just enough time to spare I was able to make my bed with the freshly laundered sheets.

Spending my lunch in the library, I managed to only spot Alice briefly in passing. Ever since these dreams started, my focus to finish assignments wash heavily affected, therefore my lunchtime was usually sacrificed for the sake of my grades. I stayed up late to finish work only to be distracted by thoughts of another Cullen.

"I thought I'd find you here." Alice said, whispering into my ear. She slide gracefully into the chair beside me and with a natural ease she rested one hand on my thigh as she pulled my work in front of her. "Ahhhh, Human Geography." she said with a slightly sarcastic edge in her voice. I'm sure that human geography had nothing on vampire geography. "I had Ms. Parker when I took it last year. Although the subject is a slight bore, she makes it truly interesting." Alice added earnestly.

"Are you sure we had the same teacher?" I asked her skeptically. The Ms. Parker I had was an overly excited middle aged woman with long hair and a bushy ponytail that erased a couple of important terms every time she turned to the class from the board.

"Come to think of it, maybe not. But that's besides the point. You, however, make human geography extremely interesting. Or maybe that's anatomy." Alice added. She laughed lightly and I found it extremely hard not to push my lips on hers, right there in the middle of the library.

I don't know if she had a vision and saw the outcome or simply was just acting out the natural progression of things but our lips met. I dropped the pencil I was holding loosely in between my fingers only to rest them on the side of her cold, smooth face. If this were a daydream, the next move I would make would include pushing all the books off of the table and kissing her then and there with no abandon on top of a mess of strewn papers…

A loud cough from a disapproving librarian interrupted us. Alice turned to look at her just as wide eyed and innocent as can be which nearly sent me into hysterics. Although she pulled away from me, her hand still rested on my thigh.

"Why don't you give this geography mess a rest for a while…I can help you with it later on, perhaps?" she asked. My mind bounced around to all the possibilities. I could stay in the library for the remaining twelve minutes left in my lunch period and finish out the school day, do whatever it is that Alice has in mind, or offer up the idea of ditching the rest of the day to go back home. Alice closed her eyes and a small self satisfied smile crept onto her face. I began to pack up my papers, the librarian watching my every move.

"Come back to my place? Charlie's not due in until late afternoon…" I whispered.

"I knew you were going to ask that. I would love to." Alice said. I laughed. She grabbed my hand as we walked out of the library and through the hallway to the student lot. "It's only a deal if I drive, though."

All the way to my house my mind jumped from play to play of what could happen, not that I had that long to process with Alice driving. _Was this supposed to be a repeat of this morning? Am I going to realize that I'm way over my head? Does she just want to help me study human geography? What do I do with - _

"Let's go upstairs…it'll buy us more time if Charlie comes in." I blurted out. Sometimes I'm quite positive that the tiny reactor in my brain that is supposed to refine things that I want to say as I am thinking them fails.

In my anxiety of this new form of sensory overload I didn't see Alice whiz past me, beating me to my bedroom. She giggled at me as I placed my bag onto my desk.

"Have you ever seen this show?" she asked, holding up green box set entitled _Weeds_.

I shook my head no. So, this wasn't supposed to be a repeat of this morning, I'm not way in over my head, and she doesn't just want to help me study for Ms. Parker's class. Maybe she realized my apprehension. Or something. Whatever her motives were behind pulling out the dvds I was eternally grateful.

"If you give me just one second, we can just watch it in here." she said. Sitting cross legged on my bed she typed a few words into her sleek Mac which made it silently shutter to life. It was only logical that _ohmygodwhatdoIdo_ popped into my head once more. _Was I supposed to sit next to her, or lay down? Was leaving still an option even though this was my own house?_ I stiffly climbed up into my bed and lay my head down on the pillow, facing towards the center of the bed.

Once the main menu popped up for the dvd, and Alice selected the first episode for us to watch. As the pilot episode started, her head fell back onto the pillow, her face inches away from mine. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that she could feel my heartbeat reverberating through the bed.

"Hey Alice," I whispered, as the theme song started. Without moving, her eyes shifted from the laptop screen to mine. I can't quite explain it, but as my lips touched hers for a succession of small kisses my heartbeat steadied. I leaned in closer to her, our heads almost touching. All my anxieties were gone by the time the music stopped.

* * *

Hey there! In all honesty, I don't think I was planning on making this more that a one shot. But all these reviews were hard to ignore. I'm definitely taking suggestions of things you want to read next! Reviews are fantastic : )


	3. Interruptions

With remarkable speed she shut the laptop and placed it one the floor. It was as if we didn't even skip a beat and her lips were back on mine, meeting them with small kisses. I closed the distance between us and rolled on top of her. I twisted my hands into her short hair, enjoying the feeling of its soft silkiness between my fingers as our tongues danced together.

"My god, Alice…" I muttered after taking a breath. Like I had done hours before, she snaked her hands in between my waistband, her chilled hands gripping my ass. In an instant, our roles were reversed and I was pinned under her body.

"My god what, Bella?" she questioned with a smirk on her face. With one hand still on my ass she moved the other so that it was resting lightly on the center of my underwear. Her eyes were gazing deeply into my own, full of lust. A low moan escaped from both of our lips as they crashed roughly together. The fingers that were resting on top of me pushed my underwear aside. Two fingers slid into me with extreme ease.

"My god I'm so wet, you mean." Alice offered up, answering her own question. This was the truth. I laughed, our lips inches from one another.

"So what are you going to do about it?" I asked. My fingers fisted into her hair and I pressed my body up into hers, grinding myself harder into her refreshing fingers.

"Oh, I think I can think of something…"she began. Before I knew it, my jeans were unbuttoned and tossed to the floor and I was helping her take off my shirt. Almost instantly her lips were biting on my nipple. The assault made my eyes close and press her head even more so onto my breast.

Lifting my legs up onto her shoulders, my eyes locked onto hers as she knelt down between them. She blows a warm breath onto it, which almost drives me crazy. She takes one long lick down the slit and -

"Bella, I'm home! Are you here?" Charlie shouted from downstairs. Worst. Timing. Ever. Fuck, Charlie.

Not heeding to Charlie's greeting, Alice took another long lick -

"Uhhhh, I, I can't do this," I managed, shuttering at the sensation created by her tongue. "I mean, I can, but I have to go downstairs…" I spit out. I was always downstairs when Charlie came home, sitting on the couch or at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry." I breathed out in a heavy breath.

Without bothering to put back on any underwear, I pulled on my jeans and threw on a loose, white deep v tee.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled again after pulling her naked body into mine her nipples rubbing against mine threw the soft cotton. Our lips met softly, for a deliberate kiss. I pulled away, leaving her beautiful body standing there, stark naked. Closing the door to give her some sort of privacy and grabbing a flannel shirt to throw on top of the tee I was wearing I bound down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Charlie was standing the kitchen doorway, listening to the telephone messages left in our absence.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" he greeted me. He was still working on that whole communication thing, despite my many attempts to convey to him that we really didn't have to "talk". I attempted to humor him anyways.

"It was," I began, trying to think of an adjective, "…interesting." To say the least, ha. "Alice came back with me and I rode with her, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, of course not. Just make sure to do your work for tomorrow?" he questioned. See, for most parents out there, this wouldn't have been a question. But Charlie was an anomaly. He began to take off his work garb, hanging his holster and shirt up on the hook adjacent from the telephone.

"I'll make sure Bella does her work, I promise." Alice said. Somehow she look far less disheveled that I. She was back to being immaculately dressed, high waisted skirt on with the blouse tucked in just as perfectly as you'd see it on an in-store mannequin.

"Maybe you should come over every day, then." he said, hanging onto the refrigerator door. "What's for dinner tonight, kid?". He grabbed a tall canned beer from the back of the fridge and popped it open.

"I'll think of something. Maybe a nice salad and delivery pizza?" I suggested. I wanted the least kitchen intensive meal tonight. Something told me that I wasn't really in the mood for anything that could be cooked in a kitchen.

"Sounds good to me. Forty for pizza and salad ingredients enough?" Charlie asked, placing the money lazily on the kitchen counter. In addition to having no sense of communication, Charlie also didn't have a true sense of the value of money when it came to groceries. Forty was far more than enough, but I left it as is.

"Yeah, of course." I offered.

"Alrighty then. I will leave you girls be. Just remember to get around to getting dinner and do your homework. I'll be in the shower." Charlie said, taking his can and walking out the kitchen.

Once he was upstairs out of the view of the kitchen door, I pushed Alice up against a wall, leaving absolutely no space between our bodies. We kissed for a while, hurriedly and in a rush even though we had nowhere to go. Untucking her blouse, I pushed one hand up her chest and on top of her breast, squeezing it slightly as I bit her lip. The other hand found its way under her skirt, which had been pulled up ever so slightly by Alice herself.

Dipping down I began to return the favor she began with me, just as Charlie walked into the house. Taking my hand from her breast, I spread her lips wide. Seeing the bright pink and smelling the sweet smell of her sex almost pushed me over without any contact from her at all. Instead I pushed through my own urge as I took one long lick against the pink. Almost instantaneously, Alice's hands weaved their way into my hair, holding my head closer to her. That I didn't mind, in the least. My tongue darted out and pushed down on her clit as well as it could, and if I didn't know any better I'd swear I felt her whole body tremor around my head.

"You like that?" I asked her, as I sucked on the pink nub without any caution. She moaned in response and held my head closer. "Or what about this?" I said as I replaced my mouth with the thumb of one hand. With the other I inserted two fingers and began to pump them in and out of her wetness.

"Ohhh Bella…"Alice began. I deepened my pumps and curved my two fingers, hoping to hit the spot. "Oh. Oh. Oh. Harder." she managed, as I pushed and pulled my hand in and out of her. She then began to meet my hand, halfway to frenzied. I could tell she was close. Dropping my thumb from her clit I replaced it with my mouth, taking one long lick at first and then sucking on it without any abandon. As I felt her insides clench around my fingers I shot up, putting my mouth on hers. Without missing a beat I continued to slowly push and pull my fingers inside her until she rode out her orgasm, gripping my head to hers to keep our mouths on one another's.

I waited for her to come down as we lazily kissed one another. With her hand on mine she pulled out my hand and sucked on both my fingers. I almost came then and there.

"Charlie…" Alice whispered, interrupting my moment of sheer bliss. I was able to brush back my hair and she was able to straighten out her outfit just in time as Charlie hit the last stair.

"What sounds better, Papa John's or the ever so eclectic Gino Chang's?" Alice asked us, as Charlie enters the kitchen. I mentally note that I have to repay her and her fast thinking. She had grabbed the newspaper and was holding the glossy coupon ads.

"Papa John's." Charlie and I answered almost in unison. Charlie doesn't do eclectic.

"Perfect. There's a coupon in here. We can go swing by the store now and order the pizza later." Alice said, holding the piece of paper.

"I like her, she's good." Charlie said to me. I laughed aloud. I liked her too. And she was good. But I had a feeling we weren't talking about the same thing…

"Okay, let's go. I'll drive!" Alice smiled. She grabbed my hand and practically pulled me out of the front door.

* * *

I'm baaaaaaack. Can't explain my hiatus in updating, so I won't try. I will let you know that I read lots of lemony Alice/Bella fic in the meantime and watched a lot of lezzy porn. But that's besides the point, ahem. I will continue to update, cranking out the next chapter now. Show me review love if you'd like. I'm definitely taking story suggestions.


End file.
